winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RoseForever
Edits: | Remember: 1.Read my profile to make our talk become easier and to know more about me. 2.Remember to sign your post using 4 ~ or by using your own talkbox 3.Do not add headers. ] ] October Messages http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Archiving_a_talk_page Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I archived you talkpage,hope you appreciate this!AdrianShephard (talk) Hi,Flora! Have you seen Ep 6 yet??? It was so good episode.Also Stella,Bloom and Aisha/Layla earned Harmonix :)! 07:48, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Mason will do it,idk how to LOL! And Mason sended an offcial instruction how to archieve a talkpage 4 you!.Anything that you don't understand,tell me OK?AdrianShephard (talk) Hey,that pic you gave David is to small!Do you have a bigger one?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 10:02, October 10, 2012 (UTC) DoneMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Give me 2 minutes,me and David going to spread this new all over the place!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ We spreaded the news,now the hole clan is know it!AdrianShephard (talk) Welcome :)AdrianShephard (talk) 07:21, October 12, 2012 (UTC) You know how to make talkbox?AdrianShephard (talk) He at the hospital now....i can't ask him until tomorow,hey,do you have pets?AdrianShephard (talk) I guess you haven't read my message on Fanon wiki........And they all died?AdrianShephard (talk) Not so good,i'm at senior year now.Tests making me crazy,i think i gotta use cheats sometime!But P.E is not a problem for me thought.I don't have enough friends in real life,they just follow me for protection!Family problem,school problem,friends problems,everywhere problems!But Mason helped me out sometime,then he said i sud chill out by sign in Winx Wikia and meet some great people,and i'm talking to a great person right now ^^. The worried Flora pic is mine,Frost take it from a gift 4 you.......Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ It a gift for you....so yeah :DMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I'll you my hole Flora gallery,but i can't post it here,it to heavy....where i'm going to post them?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yeah,man i think someone sud change the tilte "RoseXinh is a nerd and a idiot!" looking at it just make me mad!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ This stupid nerd? Yea here she/he is. [[User:DbzWinx|DbzWinx (talk) 02:34, October 13, 2012 (UTC)ti]]ff Yup i mean you.And you're talking to the wrong user http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/173.163.248.114 This is the bastard make bad page 'bout Rose!AdrianShephard (talk) Brittney already did =) DbzWinx (talk) 02:56, October 13, 2012 (UTC)tiff I'll give you,but only S5 pic,i'll give more if you earn 2000th,'cause my gallery contain 'bout 1374 Flora pics!Wat pic you need first,scare,happy,ect....?I'll give wat pics you need first,then i'm going to release the rest later,tonight....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 2 of your newest blog now on the Hot Spot,see,if you make blog 'bout Winx news,many people gonna comment on it, many wikia contributers comment on your blog,they my clan member,i spreaded your news :)!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Online on FB now,i gotta give you the gift!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Check FB yet?http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdrianShephardFrost Just sunshine,and bluesky,is this all we get?For living here? So do you like 'em?http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdrianShephardFrost Just sunshine,and bluesky,is this all we get?For living here? Actually when you edit a template, it has already stayed on source mode ^^! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 07:08, October 13, 2012 (UTC) You know how to make a talkbox or how to edit a talkbox?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Can you online on FB?I need to ask you somethin...Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ at the end... Hope that helps.}} Do you want a HD version of that pic?I can upload it right now and here!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ TadaMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ , }} = 1 talkbox,so when you delete 3 talkbox,you gotta delete 6 of 'em,not 2 of 'em,OK?}} Welcome :)Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ OK, but when you'll done editing,please inform me! 09:23, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for informing me :) 10:25, October 15, 2012 (UTC) More Flora pics?Wat kind of pic?http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdrianShephardFrost Just sunshine,and bluesky,is this all we get?For living here? http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bdcam_2012-10-15_11-14-52-355.jpg Use or not?http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdrianShephardFrost Just sunshine,and bluesky,is this all we get?For living here? Fixed your talkboxes againMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪